


Of Altoids and Snickerdoodles

by Kames111



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kames111/pseuds/Kames111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can James save his AFTER date night with Kendall, or will he be flying solo for a while?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Altoids and Snickerdoodles

It was date night and James was not home yet. To say Kendall was angry would be the understatement of the year.

Three months ago he and James had agreed that they would take turns one night a week a plan something special, for the AFTER date.

Last week Kendall had spent the better portion of the afternoon preparing his mom's special Snickerdoodle recipe. He had added a little extra water so that it was spreadable.

After dinner and a movie Kendall had surprised James with the bowl and a spatula.

They spent the better part of the evening licking the dough off of one another.

James had been especially happy to find that Kendall had kept a portion of the dough it's regular consistency.

Kendall had taken the dough and molded it around James's member and then began nibbling it off, starting at the tip. The dough softened considerably as Kendall's mouth worked it's way up and down his boyfriend's cock, and James thought it felt like a really thick condom.

Then Kendall took all of him in his mouth and while pulling off used his teeth to rake the dough off.

James lay back unable to control his moans, clutching his boyfriend's hair.

"Oh my God Kendall!" he gasped as Kendall deep throated him for the third time taking most of the cookie dough with him.

He completely lost it when Kendall then began furiously licking and sucking the round head to get the rest of the sweet substance off.

He began thrusting into his boyfriend's mouth. Kendall pulled completely off of him and smirked.

James whimpered pitifully at the sudden loss, "Hey" he whined.

Kendall took his finger and wiped the rest of the dough out of the bowl and holding on to James's cock began rubbing it around the head.

"Kendall, damn it." he groaned "finish NOW before I explode!"

Kendall bent down and sweetly kissed him licking some lingering dough from James's lips, his eyebrow raised in amusement.

James pushed him down back towards his now painfully throbbing member.

Kendall looked at him for a moment before leaning down and taking him into his mouth again. His tongue flicked around the tip licking the dough off.

James squealed and arched his back suddenly, "Kendall!" he shrieked as he came in his boyfriends mouth who quickly swallowed the salty fluid mixing with the sweet taste of Snickerdoodles.

They then went and showered to get the residual dough off and fell asleep content, if a little nauseated from all the cookie dough.

James was very happy with date night.

Now here he sat, waiting. James had called, he had been stuck at the studio working on a dance move with Mr. X, which Kendall totally understood.

However, when he asked James what he had planned for after, James had replied "ummmm….something good you'll see."

"You forgot" Kendall accused.

"What? don't be silly, I have something planned. Gotta go. Love ya, bye!" hanging up quickly.

James kicked himself. He had totally forgotten that it was his week to plan something. He had been almost home when he called Kendall and had absolutely no idea what to do. Maybe Kendall would just accept an apology.

Yeah, right…he had already missed dinner. Let's face it, he blew it.

So he walked in to face the music.

He found Kendall already in his bed, his back to the door. NOT a good sign.

"Hey Babe" James cooed.

No response.

"Come on Babe, I know you're not asleep. We talked on the phone like five minutes ago".

Still no response, this was REALLY bad.

Then he remembered something he had read once.

He went over to Kendall and started kissing his neck "You didn't think I'd actually forget the AFTER date night, did you?"

Kendall rolled over and just looked at him, his left eyebrow raised high and his jaw set.

"Well, I didn't. It just didn't require a lot of preparation" James whispered kissing Kendall's non-responsive lips.

"Well?" Kendall asked

"Wait here" and he heard James run into the kitchen. He came back in shaking a little metal tin of Altoids.

"Mints! Your idea for a great AFTER date is to eat a mint?" Kendall shrieked at him.

James pushed Kendall down onto the bed "Trust me, you're gonna love it" James whispered.

"I better or you are going to be flying solo for a week" Kendall pouted.

"Pshhhh" James said desperately hoping that what he read was true, or he was going to be very lonely for the next week.

James quickly undressed and the pulled off Kendall's top and pajama bottoms. He kissed Kendall licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. He was denied.

"Prove it first" Kendall said still not believing James.

"Fine, I will" James retorted.

James reached down and pulled off Kendall's boxers and looking at him he took a hold of Kendall's cock and he started rubbing up and down the length. He smiled as he felt him begin to get hard.

"A hand job is not going to do it" Kendall snapped.

James popped two Altoids in his mouth and bent down, taking the tip of Kendall's cock in his mouth.

"Interesting taste" he thought as ran his tongue along the slit, then he took more of Kendall into his mouth, tongue swirling around it.

Kendall was lying there and about to say "A blowjob won't cut it either" when James started on him.

After a few seconds he gasped at the new sensation and found himself moaning already.

THAT didn't usually start that until he got closer to coming.

As James mouth continued working it's way up and down Kendall's cock he found that the blonde was writhing beneath him almost uncontrollably.

James looked up surprised, "Yay, it worked!" he thought and began bobbing his head up and down faster.

The sensation of ice cold of the mints combined with the heat of James's mouth was almost too much for Kendall and he found himself already thrusting up into his lover's mouth.

Kendall's breathing was increasing and his moans were getting so loud they could probably hear him at the pool.

James glanced up and saw Kendall's head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open. So James took his hand and put it on Kendall's cheek who took it and eagerly started sucking on two of his fingers.

James was amazed and pulled off of Kendall with a "pop".

Kendall immediately whimpered at him "James, more!"

James smiled down at him "So you DO like it? I didn't screw up tonight?"

Kendall looked up at him and gave him a brilliant smile but was panting and whimpering so much he couldn't speak. He just tried pulling James back down to him.

James smirked at him and popped two more Altoids in his mouth.

Two hours later Kendall was sound asleep,wrapped in James' arms.

After date was a complete success.


End file.
